User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 3
Name: Altair Qamar Powers: In hyperspace, Transcendent Alien Physiology, Transcendent Science, Absolute Intelligence, Cosmic Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, and Dimensional Travel. In normal space, Eldritch Physiology, Dimensional Entity Physiology, Transcendent Machine Physiology, Cosmic Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, Absolute Intelligence, and Dimensional Travel. Alignment: Good Species: Illuminatus Quis Age: 18 billion years old Background: Originating in the alternate continuum known as hyperspace born of the foremost researchers of his time, Altair naturally stood out as one of the most prospective individuals in his sector. Encouraged from a young age to seek knowledge, advancement and achievement rather than the aimless hedonism which had come to stagnate his society, he became a visionary theoretician, philosopher, and an explorer. For eons, he traveled throughout every quadrant of the hyperdimensional continuum and becoming desensitized by the sociopolitical monotony and lack of interest, he sought to expand his studies. While recollecting the innumerable lower dimensional space vessels temporarily accessing his dimensional reality, he desired to embark on a journey to their reality; however, there were heavy drawbacks associated with that choice. One was the immanent cultural stigma for travelling without the authorization of the High Council, and even then, the interdimensional travellers christened 'Observers' were not likely to be respected by the general populace because of their sworn secrecy. It was based on the belief that peripheral realities were too primitive to deserve acknowledgement with their presence and even that it was an eldritch location with an entirely alien set of values. Many others feared the emergence of powerful empires within the lower dimension that could rival or completely surpass their own which was why they believed Observer's were covert diplomats. And due to Observers wearing a full-body suit of armor constructed from an unknown material of specialized design, few others were convinced that without the proper equipment, that plane of existence was just uninhabitable. Despite Altair's disdain for his lethargic government, he became a contracted agent in his quest to become an Observer. He concluded that this was the safest and surest way to travel to other realities beneath his own. Time passed and he expediently ranked up while discovering that the government was much more active than he ever realized discovering the heavy implementation of concealed surveillance to track general criminal activity and unauthorized interdimensional travellers. While training, he learned basic facts about other dimensional realities and garnered that the real reason that a suit of armor was worn in a different reality was to help them regulate and control their personal energy. A leak would cause their vast cosmic energies to run rampant and since they are comparatively extradimensional beings, they risk appearing as eldritch abomination. Finally becoming an Observer, he was contracted to oversee a development within a sector comprising a universe and its subdimensions in the 3D plane of existence. A prospective threat to reality was detected within that range and Altair's mission was to immediately terminate it only if it could cause great collateral damage to the continuum. Placing himself within the suit, he began to feel somewhat burdened regarding his natural movement, but content to know his trek would provide him with more engaging and exotic subject matter to continue his research. Hovering toward the interdimensional portal, he looked back once on the native dimension he was leaving behind for a while and trudged forward knowing this wasn't an opportunity he could miss. Altair found himself in a vast expanse surrounded by scintillating and dazzling unicolored lights. During his training, he has listened to lectures on these spheres of light and their constituents; however, he felt a natural compulsion to analyze it for his own empirical data since such celestial beacons didn't exist in his dimension. Delaying his prime mission in pursuit of his own interest, he hastily shot toward the nearest source of light becoming bewildered by its size as he sensed it light-years away. When he was proximal to the star, he began to examine and analyze its properties closely while contorting its geometry, manipulating its elements and surfaces, and guiding its potent energies until the sphere became volatile and quickly exploded outward enveloping Altair, who was left astonished and intrigued, in a massive supernova. When the explosion died down, he observed with amazement cosmic beauty of the multicolored nebula that encompassed him. Relying on the spectroscopic data he uncovered, he quickly coalesced the gas and dust from the nebula that formed around him into a single point and compressed it until a relatively small, irradiating sphere of light emerged. Remembering the set of space-time coordinates he was given, he erected a wormhole and initiated his journey to plant nanotechnological probes on every inhabited, generally civillized planet within the defined range. The more advanced and militaristic planets that swiftly sent a large space fleet to attack were generally sedated by Altair through mind controlling every pilot present and then sending his probes to infiltrate their biosphere. Finally creating his information network, he settled down to explore the rest of the universe and apprise himself on the nature of the foreign plane of reality. The probes had a mimetic polyalloy composition directed by the nanotech so it could replicate the appearance, movements, and traits of any species allowing them to furtively observe them personally and signal Altair when the threats emerged. They were cognizant of the potential critical dangers several days in advance by perceiving quantum fields and, with concentration, peeling the layers of time to simulate limited precognition and using the hyperspace database to correlate the potential danger with the threat that dispatched the observer to that universe. One of the several probes on a remote planet, after two years of deployment, finally sensed it and investigated the disturbance before signaling Altair. Fortunately, it was just a singularity that gave a placid individual the power to control space-time and due to his future influence on multiple universes, the probe deduced that the system misplaced him as a threat. Eons passed an Altair soon became a veteran Observer and has since been contracted to countless deployments. Very few times in his career, there was a malignant force intent on wreaking grave destruction which he suppressed and eliminated with ease, and he realized that the system's identification discrepancy was a common event detecting any preternaturally accelerated power or control of a species or individual but never the intentions. He brought the issue up to the high council long ago and they expressed stark disapproval of any unpredictable or forced ascendency for any lower entity such as altering their past on an intergalactic scale, general warping of reality unless they are neutral parties, and statistically anomalous external support. They were adamant about their position and Altair was commanded to disregard the ethics and intentions of any 3D entity. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet